Lost and Found
by Lin89
Summary: En la guerra sangrienta de los 1000 años, Ichigo lo pierde todo. Pero quizás haya algo que si pueda recuperar.


Creo que pasaron años desde mi último fanific. En fin, como si a alguien le importara. No voy a decir mucho ahora, para los que se estén tomando el tiempo de leer este fanfic, gracias. Solo voy a decir que si me odian en la parte 1 por favor les pido que sigan leyendo, asi quizás no me odien tanto en la parte 2. Este es un IchiHime después de todo :)

Este fanfic podría tener _spoilers_ del manga de Bleach por donde va ahora que si no me equivoco es el 573 o por ahí. Aunque casi todo son imaginaciones mías (¿

No me pertenece Bleach, por suerte porque sino lo cagaría XD Le pertenece como todos saben a Tite Kubo.

**1**

**Lost**

Sería el golpe final, y él lo sabía. La batalla había sido demasiado forzada, demasiado imposible. A pesar de haber contado con un nuevo repertorio de poderes y habilidades, su enemigo era una maldita montaña inamovible. Le había hecho algunos rasguños, no podía negarlo… Pero no eran exactamente rasguños los que él tenía.

Su cuerpo se hallaba destrozado, estaba realmente en su límite. Intentó recordar como había sucedido en aquellas ocasiones donde había salvado la vida por los pelos, pero en ese momento ninguna ayuda vino a su mente. Realmente no se le ocurría nada que pudiese hacer.

Un potente ataque surgió desde el líder del Wandenreich, siguiendo su camino para alcanzarlo. Lo supo tan rápido como el ataque fue lanzado: no habría escapatoria. Se hallaba fatigado hasta el límite, y sintió que ya nada importaba.

Aunque el ataque era rápido y había sido lanzado desde un punto no tan lejano, le parecieron horas hasta que llegaba hasta él. Pero, a pesar de que esperaba sentir un dolor intenso, el mismo nunca llegó. Al contrario sintió un calor creciente delante de él.

La oscuridad dejó pasó a una luz imponente cuando abrió los ojos ante la sorpresa de notarlos cerrados desde quien sabia cuando, probablemente por acto reflejo. Pero al abrirlos, realmente no entendió nada de lo que sucedía. El ataque se había replegado y se estaba esfumando. Se replegaba como chocando contra una pared invisible, o casi invisible a no ser por el hecho de que brillaba con una luminiscencia amarillo-anaranjado.

Su cabeza no funcionaba racionalmente al intentar comprender lo sucedido, pero cuando su cuerpo empezó a relajarse la respuesta vino a él y un temor irracional lo invadió.

-JAJAJAJAJA… ¿QUIÉN TE CREES QUE ERES NIÑA? ¿QUIEN TE CREES QUE ERES PARA IMPEDIR MI ATAQUE DE ESA FORMA? ESTO NO ES UN JUEGO DONDE LAS NIÑAS COMO TU PUEDAN METERSE.

Inoue había actuado por instinto, o más bien por desesperación. Había observado la batalla desde lejos, como casi todos. Había estado forzando a su cuerpo para no salir corriendo, pero al final había fallado miserablemente. Ella simplemente no podía soportar quedarse mirando como mataban a la persona que amaba.

Luchando contra aquellos que intentaban detenerla, incluso contra su propia mente que le decía que nada podría hacer contra tal enemigo; ella, simplemente, se sumió en un estado de desesperación. Y esa locura irracional le dió la fuerza para huir de sus amigos y correr a través del campo de batalla hacia Ichigo.

Escuchaba como todos le gritaban para que regresara, incluso hubo algunos que la persiguieron, pero los ataques desviados de la gran pelea los habían hecho retroceder. Ella inconscientemente repelía el fuego con sus poderes, solo movida por el deseo de llegar a su lado.

Cuando llegó a una distancia considerable, repentinamente se detuvo. Su cuerpo se heló al verlo incluso desde donde estaba: Kurosaki-kun no aguantaría otro golpe.

La desesperación la puso en marcha otra vez, más rápido que antes y entrando en acción justo a tiempo para el ataque que hubiese sido el definitivo, logrando repelerlo. Entonces en ese momento, y a pesar de la desesperación, sintió una leve sensación amarga en su persona, solo había llegado gracias a la locura que la llenaba de adrenalina, de otra forma no habría sido capaz de refrenar tal ataque. Así que si servía para algo, irónico que lo hubiese descubierto justo en ese momento. _"Demasiado tarde"_ se dijo. Entonces a pesar de todo, se sintió irónicamente satisfecha.

El líder de los quincys había cesado de reír, pero aún observaba la situación como divertido, sopesando que hacer a continuación. Ichigo supuso que no dejaría pasar mucho tiempo dejando que él se recuperase lo suficiente para intentar desafiarlo otra vez, aunque claro: no había representado una gran amenaza. Pero ahora había un problema que no había tenido antes, Orihime estaba en el campo de batalla y resultaría extremadamente sencillo que saliese lastimada.

Orihime solo se limitó a mantener el Shiten Koushun. Había supuesto que aquel hombre la interrumpiría de un momento a otro, pero solo se había limitado a observar y actuaba como si lo que viese fuese algo sumamente divertido.

Pasaron algunos minutos sin que ninguno dijese o hiciese nada, Ichigo pensaba a toda velocidad intentando encontrar una forma para sacarla de allí y preguntándose porque mierda los otros que estaban por ahí no intervenían.

De repente, sin ninguna clase de aviso, el Quincy empezó el ataque. Para entonces, Ichigo se había recuperado bastante y tuvo el tiempo suficiente para esquivarlo sujetando a Orihime previamente. A partir de ese momento no tuvo mucho tiempo para seguir pensando: esquivaba ataques de un lado a otro y muchos le pasaban rozando. Esquivar con Orihime encima era algo totalmente riesgoso, sin embargo no la iba a bajar. En tierra correría demasiado peligro.

-Kurosaki-kun ¡bájame! ¡No llegarás a ningún lado así!- chilló Orihime, pero se mantuvo quieta para no desestabilizarlo.

-Ni lo sueñes, ya es suficiente con que estés aquí, ni pienses que voy a bajarte.- la cortó Ichigo mientras saltaba hacia atrás para esquivar otro ataque.

-Kurosaki-kun, tienes que pens…Ay!- un ataque le había pasado rozando- si no… no me bajas no hay posibilidad de que le derrotes y así el resultado siempre seria igual. Tienes que dejarme, sino no tendrás ninguna clase de…- se detuvo al rozarla otro ataque-… oportunidad.

-NO ME IMPORTA- refutó Ichigo por toda respuesta. Sin embargo, un par de ataques después algunos comenzaron a pasarle tan cerca que le chamuscaban la ropa o incluso la piel (en el caso de Orihime el pelo) y entonces tuvo que aceptar de muy mala gana que ella tenía razón. Aunque anteriormente le hubiese dado igual lo que le sucedería, ahora tenía que vencer no por él, sino para que ella pudiese estar a salvo.

-BIEN… Te dejaré bien lejos, deja tu escudo puesto y no lo saques por nada del mundo. -Habiendo dicho esto la depositó en un pequeño montículo en el área a unos buenos 150 metros de donde estaba el Quincy en ese momento. Se dió vuelta unos pocos segundos para dedicarle una última mirada y asegurarse de que se encontraba bien.

Entonces, sin perder tiempo, salió disparado en dirección a Juha. Sin embargo, antes de que terminase de sacar su arsenal para intentar terminar todo lo más rápido posible, el sternitter lanzó un ataque tan veloz que no llegó a defenderse a tiempo, dándole de lleno. A pesar de eso, se levantó y siguió defendiéndose. Cuando hubo descubierto un patrón comenzó el contraataque, pero su enemigo era demasiado rápido y casi nunca lograba darle, aunque cuando si lo hacía esta vez si lograba alguna que otra herida considerable. De repente el quincy se distrajo, dejando una brecha para dar un ataque seguro y certero. Mientras se acercaba para dar su ataque, un golpe veloz se dirigió hacia él sin que pudiese evitarlo. Entonces, todo pasó muy rápido.

Se encontraba demasiado cerca, el golpe lo acabaría, pero nunca lo sintió porque por segunda vez en la batalla, Orihime lo había protegido. Sin embargo, para su horror, vió que un segundo ataque surcaba el aire, esta vez pasándole de largo… dándole de lleno a su amiga, quien estaba ahora totalmente desprotegida.

Ante tal impacto, la muchacha se desplomó. Aún sorprendida porque no lo había previsto y enojada porque otra vez estaba resultando ser un estorbo.

-INOOOOOOUUUUEEE!- Ichigo se precipitó a toda velocidad ella que se había desplomado en el piso. - INOUE?!INOUE?! ME OYES INOUE?! Como… - La intentó sentar pero en ese momento se quedó sin voz al ver la herida que ahora tenía su cuerpo.

Orihime lo miraba intentando sonreír, aunque en realidad se sentía muy mal, muy enferma, muy cansada.

-Kurosaki-kun, no te preocupes, estaré bien yo…

-Inoue- susurró Ichigo. La había dejado recostarse y él se había arrodillado a su lado. Ahora le parecía de cristal. Sus pupilas estaban dilatadas y había entrado en estado de shock.

-Kurosaki-kun, no-no debes preocuparte por mi ahora, ves? No valgo la pena, siem-siempre termino siendo un es-estorbo,… intento ayudar y solo hago que todo sea peor, esto es mi cul…

-I-noue, Inoue…

-Yo, creo que al final no veré como termina es-esto. Esto, proba-probablemente harán una fiesta cuando todo es-esto termine ¿verdad? Puedo verlos a todos sonriendo de vuel-vuelta, incluso a ti Kurosaki-ku-kun. Lo vencerás, e-estoy segura, y pondrás esa cara que siempre pones en esas si-situaciones. Es gracioso porque haces algo co-con tus cejas co-como…

-In… – las lágrimas habían empezado a caer hacía bastante sin que Ichigo lo notara, se sentía completamente impotente. ¿De que servían todos sus poderes si no podía ayudarla justo en ese momento? Hubiese dado cualquier cosa, cualquiera… solo para que…

-Kurosaki-kun, no de-debes llorar, no es el momento ni lo-lo valgo, al final siempre soy un estorbo. Tu- forzó una sonrisa que acentuó la mueca que ya tenía – no tienes la culpa y yo es-estoy agradecida de que ha-hayas querido cuidarme y cada momento co-con Ishida-kun, Sado-kun, Tatsuki-cha-chan, Rukia-san, Renji-san y los demás han sido los mejores de mi vi-vida y yo– se sonrojó un poco, era ahora o nunca – yo…yo… estoy contenta de haberte ele-elegido para…para…para- tragó aire y lo soltó- enamorarme de ti. –

Ichigo sujeto sus manos con las de ella como si nunca las fuese a soltar.

El mundo se le había venido abajo, ya nada tenía sentido…pero porque seguía allí? Porque no había sido capaz de decir algo más que solo su nombre? Porque había pasado justo ahora? Porque a ella? Porque sonreía, porque… lo hacía? Porque le había agradecido? Porque había dicho que ella no lo valía? Había faltado a su promesa otra vez y esta vez no habría otra oportunidad. Pero, ahora lo más importante era que, porque había una persona que se había quedado observándolo todo y sonriendo?

Ichigo soltó un grito desgarrador.

"Tu lo vencerás, estoy segura"

Hasta ahora no había tenido esperanza de derrotarlo, cuando ella había llegado había encontrado un motivo por el que seguir luchando y ahora tenía un motivo para terminarlo,

"No debes llorar, no es el momento…"

…y eso era lo que quería precisamente, llorar en paz. Lo acabaría porque ella le había dicho que ella creía en eso y, como no había podido cumplir su promesa, por lo menos haría que su fe en él no fuese infundada.

Se levantó y lentamente se volteó hacia la figura que se hallaba a cien metros de allí.

Esta basura terminaba ahora.

**2**

**Found**

Las puertas de la sala se abrieron y un Ichigo ceñudo entró.

-¿Que onda?

Muchos capitanes pusieron los ojos en blanco. Después de tantos años se habían acostumbrado a su poco interés por las formalidades, pero él bien que podría haber hecho un esfuerzo de acostumbrarse aunque sea un poco a ellas.

-Bienvenido, Ichigo-kun, ¿has dormido bien?-Pregunto un Kyouraku sonriente. El nunca había sido muy formal, y aunque había llevado bastante bien su nuevo puesto, respondía a la informalidad del chico con más informalidad.

-Maah- dijo el pelinaranja como toda respuesta.

-Pues me alegra… Bien, el asunto por el que los he citado aquí es que necesito que tres capitanes vayan a mostrarse por la academia Shinigami. Sería bueno que nuestros futuros soldados se familiaricen con nuestras caras y sus quizás futuros jefes ¿no lo creen? Bueno… el punto es que elegí a aquellos que van a dar una imagen mejor, una mas atrayente. Hay que dar por sentado que no queremos espantar a un inocente novato Jaja…- Sus ojos se deslizaron hacia Mayuri y Kempachi.- Bieeeeeen, entonces creo que deberían ir el capitán Hitsugaya e Ichigo yyyy… -tantantantatan- no me pude decidir respecto al último.- los presentes resistieron el sentimiento de golpearlo- Realmente creo que el capitán Kuchiki podría dar una buena imagen, al menos respecto a las mujeres pero Shinji también tiene sus encantos. Mmm, si creo que ya sé… - se rascó la barbilla – que sea Zaraki.

-¿Es que no acabas de decir que no querías mortificarlos?- soltó un Hirako contrariado. Ese sujeto lo sacaba de quicio.

-Si, pero tampoco hay que mentirles, verdad? Shinji podrás ir con Kuchiki a la próxima, y enviaremos a Komamura como factor real, luego podremos enviar a Mayuri y Ukitake, se compensarían bien. Y luego…

-¿Es realmente necesario?- bufó Ichigo. Algunos suspiraron, era osado interrumpir al capitán de la primera división, pero al muchacho no parecía importarle. Aunque en realidad muchos ya estaban pensando que se había puesto a desvariar otra vez.

-Ooo, si si… es absolutamente necesario Ichigo-kun. Debemos cautivar a esos novatos, ¿no quieres correr con ventaja para coaptar posibles futuros soldados?- Alzó una ceja como sugiriendo que lo que le estaba ofreciendo era el mejor negocio del mundo.

-Mah- exclamó el chico por toda respuesta.

-Ichigo-kun, -le interceptó la mirada – créeme cuando digo que será muy productivo- Una sonrisa misteriosa asomó en su rostro.

* * *

-Aaaaaaaa, Ichigo-kun no me digas que estas enojado por tener que hacer esto. Nee?- dijo Matsumoto imitando el tono del Capitán de la Primera División– Tan solo piensa que no tienes que quedarte llenando papeleo y se te pasará.

-Matsumoto – la cortó Hitsugaya – tu también piensa que mañana tendrás que hacer todo lo que no hiciste hoy, así que no te alegres demasiado.

Se encontraban de camino a la academia. Los tres iban en el interior de un móvil accionado con un mecanismo similar a una carreta. No eran muy usados en la vida cotidiana, ni siquiera por el Seretei, pero Kyoraku había insistido en que les daría un aspecto oficial, y para no iniciar una discusión sin sentido se habían rehusado a su "sugerencia".

* * *

Ichigo no prestaba atención, su mente divagaba por terrenos ya extremadamente familiares.

Habían pasado ya alrededor de 8 años desde la gran batalla contra los quincys. Una vez que todo hubiese terminado había predominado una atmósfera solemne debido a la cantidad de pérdidas que habían ocurrido y la destrucción que las batallas habían causado. Aunque habían ganado, nadie sentía la victoria.

La reconstrucción había sido larga y costosa pero un mes después, las pérdidas se habían compensado y de a poco todos fueron volviendo a la rutina. Bueno, al menos aquellos que solo habían tenido pérdidas materiales.

Los quincys se habían llevado una vasta cantidad de vidas shinigamis, mayormente de rangos inferiores y medios. Los capitanes y tenientes, en su mayoría seguían presentes, pero eran aquellos a los que les tocaba la peor carga: la culpa por no haber podido salvar a sus soldados o la pena por haber perdido uno de sus colegas.

Pero, no todos habían sido shinigamis.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza e intentó redirigir sus recuerdos hacia otro lado.

Habian pasado ya 8 años desde ese día. 7 años y 364 días desde que vivía en la Sociedad de Almas, y 7 años y 11 meses desde que lo habían nombrado capitán.

Todo había sucedido demasiado rápido. Su reiatsu había alcanzado tal nivel que simplemente no pudo volver al mundo humano. Kyoraku y su padre se lo dijeron justo después de la última batalla. Al principio no lo quería creer, pero luego el alma se le fue al piso. ¿Se le podía llamar a eso victoria? No había ganado nada, mas bien lo había perdido todo.

A pesar de que no era conveniente, lo dejaron despedirse de todos sus cercanos en el mundo humano. Aunque la tristeza por una pérdida ya los había alcanzado, para algunos otra resultó intolerable. Recordó que Chad empezó a amenazar a los shinigamis que lo escoltaban cuando estos no tenían nada que ver. Pero él no lo detuvo, entendía como debía sentirse.

Aunque era una tarea imposible, había intentado sonreírles para tranquilizarlos. Estuvo seguro que lo que le había salido fue una mueca, pero ninguno señaló su carencia de credibilidad.

Antes de que se fuera, recordando haberles dirigido una última mirada. Sus ojos se habían encontrado con los de Uryuu, quien ahora tenía los propios totalmente diferentes y recordó haber pensado que probablemente marcarían ese rostro por el resto de su vida. El Quincy había asentido con la cabeza y se había dado la vuelta.

Estaba agradecido de haber obtenido la confirmación de que había entendido el mensaje. Uryuu se encargaría de sus asuntos en el mundo humano de ahora en adelante.

Recordaba que una vez se hubo dado la vuelta, no pudo soportar mas las lágrimas que empezaban a caer.

* * *

-Aaaaaaa, que nostalgia, no Hitsugaya-taicho?- exclamó Matsumoto lo suficientemente fuerte para traer a Ichigo a la realidad otra vez.

- No, no en realidad – le respondió el interpelado indiferentemente.

-Aaaa, seguro que tú eras un aburrido que se limitaba a estudiar, ¿no? Mas vale que no te va a dar nostalgia… No tienes NI idea la de fiestas que se hacían por las noches… Como esa vez… O esa otra… O…-

-Ya llegamos. Bajemos- la interrumpió.

Hitsugaya bajó del móvil y vió que Kempachi y Yachiru llegaban corriendo. La teniente se había negado a subir al carro porque según había dicho, prefería "viajar sobre la espalda de Ken-chan porque el aire fresco les daba en toda la cara y porque sino tendría que hablar con Fosforo-san y CopodeNieve-san y estos eran terriblemente aburridos".

La academia era un complejo enorme. Contaba con mas de 200 aulas y 300 habitaciones compartidas. Los alumnos y profesores solían quedarse viviendo allí para que la actividad académica les resultara mas amena. No tenían que andar viajando de un lado a otro, podían conseguir un lugar cómodo y acceder en cuestión de minutos a todo el complejo, en vez de viajar a pie desde sus residencias. La entrada general, a la que se dirigían, media alrededor de tres metros y a sus lados se extendían dos muros mas altos que cubrían tres pisos que se adivinaban por pocas ventanas visibles. A continuación, la vegetación cubría el edificio, al menos desde donde estaban.

Una vez que todos se reunieron, se dirigieron a la gigantesca entrada de la academia. En la puerta se encontraba el director y dos shinigamis mas, probablemente algunos asistentes.

-Buenos días capitán Hitsugaya-sama, capitán Kurosaki-sama y capitán Zaraki-sama y también a sus respectivos tenientes, Matsumoto-san y Kusajishi-san. Es un honor que nos hagan esta visita.

-Agradézcale al capitán de la primera división, él fue el que nos lo pidió- dijo Hitsugaya.

-Asumo que estarán muy ocupados, me encargaré de reunir a todos los alumnos para que vengan a conocerlos inmediatamente, hoy se están tomando exámenes de Kidoh a primer y tercer año, así que los suspenderé y podrán venir…

-Eso no será necesario, director. Además, no debería tomarse esa molestia. En realidad estamos interesados en ver los exámenes… desde un lugar discreto, para que no se sientan presionados los estudiantes. ¿Podría ser posible?

-Observar… los exámenes?- el director no entendía porque tanto interés en alumnos que ni siquiera habían alcanzado el nivel medio siquiera, pero se dió cuenta de que no había contestado así que se apresuró a responder – Claro, claro. No hay problema, si me acompañan a una sala donde podrán esperar mientras preparo un lugar de observación discreto, por favor…

- De acuerdo – le respondió Hitsugaya.

Kempachi e Ichigo se habían abstenido de comentar algo, o de siquiera intervenir en la conversación. El chico porque no terminaba de entender cuál era su papel en todo eso y Kempachi porque básicamente, no le importaba.

El director se marchó y dejó a sus asistentes a cargo de guiarlos hacia la sala de espera que se encontraba cerca de allí.

El pelinaranja realmente hubiese preferido quedarse a hacer papeleo, al menos ahí hubiese podido relajarse en su habitación y fingir que sabía lo que hacía. Ahora tendría que simular una autoridad que no sentía tener.

Una vez que llegaron se dejó caer en una silla, al lado de la ventana para que el sol lo despertase un poco.

Los minutos pasaban y nadie venía a buscarlos. Matsumoto había retomado el tema de todas las fiestas a las que había asistido durante sus estudios, que habían sido muchas. Hitsugaya se limitaba a ignorarla lo más posible aunque claramente no era una tarea fácil. Yachiru le contaba a Kempachi sobre un sueño que al parecer había comenzado a contarle mientras viajaban hacia la academia, un sueño que envolvía a un Ikakku con pelo que ganaba concursos de belleza y un Renji, que enojado por perder, lo perseguía tirándole con un arco de Quincy.

En esa atmósfera, se puso a mirar por la ventana. Se podía ver gran parte de la estructura del edificio, había muchas ventanas por las que podía ver personas, suponía estudiantes. A lo lejos se veía una gran planicie donde algunas personas estaban dando exámenes de kidoh.

En ese momento algo lo distrajo del kidoh: una figura que iba corriendo entre los edificios que estaban cerca a la zona donde se tomaban los exámenes. Una figura de cabello pelinaranja corría a toda velocidad. El corazón le dió un vuelco pero se calmó, era imposible y desde tan lejos naturalmente que podría confundirse. Bien podría ser un hombre con cabello naranja, es decir, si hubiese sido el mismo corriendo, a esa distancia hubiese dado lo mismo.

Pero aunque no fuese, nada evitó que la avalancha de pensamientos que lo atacaban seguido arremetiera contra él.

* * *

Volvió a ese día, lo que ella le había dicho no se había borrado ni un poco. La última vez que lo había mirado tampoco, le había sonreído. Incluso cuando él acababa de fallar, ella le había agradecido. ¿En qué mierda estaba pensando? ¿Es que ella estaba negando lo que había sucedido?¿No había entendido que le había fallado otra vez? Y no habría otro intento, no habría otra oportunidad para hacer las cosas bien, la oportunidad se fue con ella. Y sin embargo le molestaba que él se había quedado mudo, después de todas esas cosas que ella había dicho no fue capaz de articular ni una sola palabra más que su nombre. Se había comportado como un imbécil, el más grande de todos. Y ahora se lo reprocharía por todos los años que tuviese que vivir.

-MIER-DA- soltó de la nada.

-Aaaa, Fresa-san dijo una palabrota. – exclamó Yachiru.

Ichigo estuvo a punto de replicar algo, pero en ese momento la puerta se abrió y el director irrumpió en la habitación.

-Ya he preparado todo, si gustan los guiaré, pero tendremos que dar algunas vueltas para pasar por los pasillos menos recorridos porque si nos viera alguien, los alumnos que rinden podrían enterarse y el secretismo ya no serviría para nada.

-De acuerdo- respondió Hitsugaya.

Todos salieron de la habitación y recorrieron pasillos y más pasillos. A medida que avanzaban, Ichigo notó que realmente no se topaban con nadie así que asumió que el viejo había usado bien las neuronas.

Después de lo que habrían sido más o menos veinte minutos, subieron unas escaleras largas que terminaban en el tercer piso del edificio donde se encontraban. Uno de los ayudantes del director abrió la puerta y la sostuvo para que todos pasaran.

La sala era rectangular, bastante grande como para que treinta personas tuviesen una reunión. Había un par de mesas ratonas de madera diseminadas por el lugar y varios almohadones blancos. Una de las paredes más largas estaba forrada de estantes que contenían varios pergaminos. Pero lo que importaba, era que en el lado opuesto toda la pared había "desaparecido" para dejar en su lugar grandes ventanas que estaban abiertas en ese momento. Desde allí, se veía a la perfección el campo de pruebas, pero si bien estaban de cara a los blancos, los estudiantes les daban la espalda y concentrados y nerviosos como estaban no los verían.

El director mandó a sus ayudantes a preparar algun aperitivo y Hitsugaya, Matsumoto, Kempachi y Yachiru se pusieron a mirar por las ventanas. Hitsugaya miraba las pruebas impasivo, pero Matsumoto y Yachiru se reían y hacían criticas positivas y negativas ("Tan pequeño y capaz de tirar semejante Hadoh""Mira ese muchacho, está…""Esa niña del pelo violeta parece tan animada como tu, Yachiru") Kempachi se reía de vez en cuando, algún pobre estudiante debía de estar haciéndolo muy mal.

Ichigo, por su parte hizo que miraba algunas veces, pero además de que no le interesaba, su mente ya se hallaba ida. Así que se sentó en un sillón cercano al ventanal y siguió pensando, dejando que sus pensamientos liberados una vez más lo atormentasen.

Ella se había confesado, y él no le había respondido. Y desde ese momento nunca había dejado de preguntarse... Sabía que le importaba, había sentido una cierta debilidad que lo impulsaba a asegurarse de que ella estuviese bien… "y que buen trabajo he hecho" – pensó irónicamente- Aunque ella hubiese estado indefensa, muchas veces se las había arreglado para ganarse la simpatía de muchos enemigos y no enemigos solo con su forma de tratarlos.

Así siempre había sido, aunque el campo de batalla fuese un peligro para ella, siempre iba y apaciguaba al mas frío enemigo mediante su forma de tratarlo. Ichigo se había dado cuenta de esto más tarde, y le pareció irónicamente que ese tipo de comportamiento que la había salvado tantas veces, le había llevado a decir las cosas que dijo en ese momento. Esa necesidad de mandarse sin armas ni intención, había acabado con ella, pero había ocultado su tristeza. Había sonreído. ¿Con que necesidad? La cantidad de veces que le había dado vuelta al asunto lo mareaba y sin embargo, seguía sin hallar otra conclusión más que nunca lo sabría. Nunca entendería sus actos o sus palabras, no la había conocido. Y llegado a ese punto tampoco sabría si hubiese podido corresponderle, porque para saberlo necesitaba verla, preguntarle, entenderla. Eso ya no pasaría. Era el momento en que se rendía a la vida que le tocaba vivir, con dudas que lo acompañarían y lo atormentarían para siempre.

* * *

-Heeeey, Llama-san será mejor que vengas a ver, o le diré a Kimono-san que no has hecho lo que te pidió…Ooo, a Llama-san le duele la panza. Debe ser porque comió mucho antes de venir.

Ichigo se había encorvado y sujetado el estómago con los brazos, a veces terminaba así después de la avalancha de pensamientos, pero no era el momento y se había dejado llevar.

-No me interesa, yo le diré que le dices Kimono-san y que…

-Kurosaki, creo que deberías venir a ver esto. – Hitsugaya se había dado la vuelta y lo miraba. Lo había dicho como quien no quiere la cosa, pero Ichigo notó una verdadera intención a que le hiciese caso. Kempachi lo miraba de reojo seriamente.

No sabiendo bien que esperar, pero agradecido por la interrupción se dirigió hacia la ventana.

Por lo que veía, una nueva tanda de estudiantes se ponía en posición para rendir el examen práctico de kidoh. Aun no habían comenzado, así que supuso que no lo habían llamado para que observase a un particularmente buen posible soldado. Había gente de varias edades pero la mayoría parecía estar entre los 12 y 30 años. Algunos tenían un porte muy afable y prometían mucho ya desde su postura y había algunos que estaban tan nerviosos que se veía como temblaban, incluso desde esa distancia.

El examen al parecer, consistía en darle a un blanco a 50 metros de distancia del examinado, con kidoh naturalmente.

En su búsqueda de que era lo que supuestamente tenía que observar, Ichigo siguió ojeando a los participantes hasta que de repente, sus ojos captaron un color que le llamó la atención. Dirigió la mirada y entendió todo.

El motivo por el que Kyoraku lo había obligado a ir y el motivo por el que Hitsugaya y los demás lo habían obligado a mirar en ese instante.

Se oyó un ruido de cristales rotos, causado por la ventana que había caído en pedazos cuando él saltó a través de ella sin importarle su sola existencia. Se movió sin considerar el espacio en el que se encontraba, ni la ocasión que estaba dándose a sus pies.

* * *

-Hadoh número 36... Sol de –la muchacha se interrumpió. Había alguien parado justo delante de ella.

El mundo se detuvo en ese momento. Todos los demás desaparecieron. Ichigo no podía siquiera creer lo que estaba viendo. Lo único que importaba era la chica que tenía delante ¿Era realmente ella o se había quedado dormido en la sala o en su escritorio? ¿Acaso, era posible que la estuviese viendo enfrente de él en ese instante? Ella lucía como la última vez, seguía teniendo la misma mirada, ahora las lágrimas si caían de sus ojos pero no parecía sentirlas, parecía sorprendida por algo. Debía ser un sueño, tenía que serlo. El había renunciado a tener otra oportunidad, a verla otra vez. Le había costado convencerse, pero ese había sido el precio por haberle fallado, la había perdido por idiota y nunca tendría la oportunidad de esta vez protegerla… de saber si…

-¿I-Ino- Inoue?- temblaba ante el miedo de que despertase en cualquier momento.

* * *

-¿Ku-Kurosaki-kun?…- incapaz de ver nítidamente por las lágrimas que nublaban su vista y de hablar, por la garganta cerrada ante la conmoción, Orihime se vió atrapada por unos brazos fuertes que la habían rodeado tan súbitamente y con tanta urgencia que la estaban asfixiando.

-Inoue, creí que… creí que nunca podría…-Ichigo tenía que gritar todo lo que se había visto obligado a guardar por que no había tenido otra opción. – Creí que nunca podría decirte, yo… lo lamento… po-por mi culpa tu- la abrazó más fuerte. No quería que desapareciese, nunca más quería perderla de vista.

-Kurosaki-ku-kun, no fue t-tu culpa p-pero, me estas asfixian-do-

-¡Ay! Lo siento, ¿te encuentras bien?- Ichigo aflojo sus brazos pero en su lugar, la sostuvo con fuerza en frente de él. Ella tosía y estaba toda roja.

-Está bien, Kurosaki-kun yo también me alegro tanto de verte y…- de repente su cara se volvió más roja de lo que estaba (como si fuese posible)- Yo… me alegró que estés bien… olvidemos todo ¿si?... no hay que pensar en ese día,… y ¿qué te cuentas? Aaa, veo que eres capitán…-

-¿Olvidarlo?¿Cómo podría… olvidar algo en lo que no he dejado de pensar durante 7 años? Fue mi culpa y yo… yo creí,- cerró los ojos y frunció el ceño Parecía extremadamente concentrado, como si buscase las palabras correctas. Cuando los abrió, su mirada era totalmente diferente. Volvió a abrazarla, esta vez con menos fuerza, y dijo lentamente:

-Se que probablemente mi palabra no valga nada a estas alturas, pero te podría pedir que… me aceptes una vez más, cuando te digo que… te prometo… que si me dejas, te protegeré por el resto de nuestras vidas y yo… por favor… Sólo no te vuelvas a ir de mi vista… Inoue.

Orihime no sabía que decir, no podía ver su rostro aplastada contra su pecho como estaba, pero realmente le hubiese gustado mirarlo mientras decía todo eso. Aún con toda la alegría de volver a verlo, no podía aceptar que la culpa lo obligase a estar pegado a ella. Él se merecía una vida, y pendiente de ella no podría tenerla, además por mucho que entrenase siempre sería una carga.

-Kurosaki-kun, yo no…-

-No he terminado, Inoue.- acto seguido, la separó un poco de su cuerpo, dejándola a una escasa distancia sujeta por su cintura, contemplándose las caras desde muy cerca. Ahora ya lo sabía.

-Necesito que aceptes, y por lo tanto me temo que no puedo dejar que te niegues, porque realmente no quiero pensar el terror que sentiría si esto en realidad fuese un sueño y nunca más te volviese a ver.- Esbozó una media sorisa.

Orihime vió como Ichigo recorría la poca distancia que había entre sus rostros, dejando que sus labios terminen encontrándose, al fin después de tanto tiempo.

* * *

-Hasta que terminó, ese chico es demasiado lento, ¿no? – preguntó Kyoraku al séquito de capitanes a los que había ido a buscar junto con Ukitake.

-Si, la verdad que con lo que tarda, yo que Orihime le hubiese tirado con algo. Le tiene demasiaaaaaaaaada paciencia.- dijo exasperada Matsumoto.

-Es cierto, ella es muy gentil. Pero si que costó trabajo encontrarla, ¿no capitán?- acotó Ukitake.

-Pues sí, tomó demasiado tiempo. Hasta tenía miedo que estuviese en una área del Rukongai donde estuviese muriendo de hambre, como sabíamos que iba a tener un poder espiritual había que apresurarse. Sin embargo pudimos llegar a tiempo, gracias a las intenciones y esfuerzos de más de la mitad de las divisiones. Y por eso estoy muy agradecido, como seguro él lo estará- dijo mirando en dirección al campo.- ¿Acaso le molesta algo capitán Hitsugaya? Percibo que hay algo que quiere preguntarme.

-Si me lo permite… me preguntaba si acaso… había sido la culpa de retenerlo lo que provocó tanta movilización de esfuerzos…

-Aaaa, me has atrapado. Sí, creo que le debo más de lo que podre pagarle. Pero también creo que toda la sociedad le debe, esto… era lo menos que podía hacer, acaso crees que este mal, capitán Hitsugaya?

-No, para nada. Solo quería… estar seguro.

Abajo reinaba el caos, nadie se atrevía a echar al capitán Kurosaki y por lo tanto todos los alumnos y examinadores, nerviosos, miraban en todas direcciones en busca de indicaciones ante tal incidente inesperado. Pasaría bastante tiempo hasta que alguien fuese capaz de restablecer el orden en los aquellas inusuales jornadas de exámenes.

* * *

Okey, ahora viene toda la charla. Primero espero que aunque sea a uno de los miles que andan por este sitio y de los 5 (por lo menos) que lean esto espero que le haya gustado. Andaba con muchas ganas de escribir y por alguna razón esta temática vino a mi cabeza, bueno en realidad porque estuve leyendo fanfics de esta pareja y varios fueron muy inspiradores.

No soy una Ichihime devota, mas bien creo que esta pareja es mas posible según algunas ideas que tengo según los datos de Bleach. Creo que mi fundamento mas fuerte es que la chica es la única de la serie que se ha mostrado enamorada. Ichigo ni ningún otro personaje muestra ese tipo de sentimiento o personalidad enamoradiza asi que me resulta mas posible que el adapte un poco su personalidad a alguien que ya es asi, que en el caso de Rukia quien (al menos no he visto) tampoco mostró este tipo de perfil. Justamente por esta razón, tuve que torcer un poco la personalidad de Ichigo porque si no, no veía como escribir lo que quería. No estoy en contra del IchiRuki, incluso si se me ocurriese una historia la escribiría.

Por último, espero no haber cometido faltas en cuanto a los nombres y/o ortográficas. También intente que los personajes no estén OOC, pero es muy difícil. Esto me llevó bastante tiempo y correcciones, así que si son buenos critíquenme pero con delicadeza (?

Gracias por la leída y que tengan un buen (dia, semana, noche, etc) :)


End file.
